The present invention relates to lamp socket switches and relates more particulary to a lamp socket switch power line fastening structure which is convenient to install and the power line will not be easily disconnected from position once it is fastened in place.
Various methods have been used to fasten a power line to a lamp socket switch. Using screws to fasten a power line to a lamp socket switch is more complicate to proceed. Using pointed copper strips to pierce through the outer insulator of a power line for connecting the conductors therein may cause contact fault. Using conductive clamps to retain the conductors of a power line may cause disconnection problem due to elastic fatigue of the conductive clamps.